Hundred Dollar Bills
by AllaceRose
Summary: 19-year-old Clary Fray was never disillusioned with love, not after all the men that paid for hers. When a too-good-looking-to-be-trusted man steps into the picture, she finds herself doubting all that. CLACE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**So this is my new story guys, I got the idea for it at midnight last night, wrote down the entire plot and decided to write it. Which is why I'm a little screwy in the head right now because of lack of sleep, and this may or may not be coherent.**

**Also, please read my other fanfictions. If you already read my other fanfictions, I'll finish Gifts and Curses by this weekend and lift the hiatus on Lose Yourself and my Maximum Ride fanfiction. Possibly. I'm sorry, I'm a little disorganized.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

_Clary_

The night air was frigid, my breath clouded in the air. My teen chattered as the October wind wrapped its cold arms around me as I stumbled down the dark streets of Queens at night. In hindsight, I could have taken a taxi to avoid walking home in heels but I thought I needed air after Charles. I just completely forgot about the weather. A breeze fluttered the hem of my knee-length white sundress. I'd paired it with a sharp leather jacket today but it didn't do much. In fact, the leather got cold first and now I was in a cocoon of ice. I let my hair down around my ears and pulled the collar around my neck tighter.

I fumbled with the keys and let myself into the apartment. I lived in a ratty old place on the tenth floor that I shared with my best friend Maia. It was a shabby flat that was too cold in the winter and leaked water whenever the person above us showered- which was fortunately for us not often but unfortunate for whoever lived there. The carpet was faded from a once rich red to a gray-brown and had holes in the fabric to reveal stained cold concrete underneath. The cracks in the cream-colored walls were hidden by several tapestries Maia found in a flea market for $10 each and she was convinced it gave the place a more upper class feel. I personally thought it was just two gruesome depictions of people getting beheaded and crudely stitched mystical creatures. I didn't see the appeal to put it lightly.

The only things of actual worth in the apartment were a Prohibition-aged chandelier and an intricately carved mahogany dresser, both left by the previous owner. The chandelier hung precariously in the kitchen and when she insisted on throwing a party in our place, it would swing so much it scared me. The mahogany dresser was fought over bitterly by Maia and I and we ended up compromising after we almost broke it. They were antiques and I probably could have sold them long ago but they were pretty to look at.

Besides those things, there wasn't much else in the apartment except for a table, chairs, TV, cooking apparatuses and two beds. I never really invested in home improvement since Maia's parties often got out of control and things broke easily. I really probably should have. We could afford it.

The thing is I've never really seen this place as a home. More like a temporary living situation. I didn't really feel attached to this place sentimentally. Maia and I moved a lot due to many reasons varying from breakups to landlords doing whatever and we never really stayed in one place. We've been here only a year though that was the longest we've ever stayed in one place together.

When I walked in, I found Maia sprawled on the couch watching Narnia on the small plasma TV. She had a pile of tissues around her and was curled over a bowl of chips that made me realize that she just got back from another bad date with her on again off again boyfriend Jordan. I'm guessing they're off again.

"Oh hey, Clare," she tried to chirp cheerily but it came out as a mournful sigh. She sniffled and reached for another tissue, blowing loudly.

"Jordan, again?" I asked, taking the chips away from her. She always did this. Whenever she was upset, she ate everything in the house and then got upset that she gained weight, which made her go on a strict diet and exercise phase that made _me_ upset.

She nodded miserably and I sighed, going over to hug her. She leaned onto my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around her, stroking her hair softly. I felt Maia's tears staining my favorite outing dress.

"So how was it?" she asked as I adjusted the position slightly so her cheekbones didn't bruise my shoulder blade. She had sharp cheekbones.

"Oh it was okay," I tried to steer the topic away. Maia was older than me by two years, and took me in when my parents died, but somehow I felt like I was more of a motherly figure to her. And because of that, I never liked telling her about my dates.

"What did he give you?" she smiled eagerly, momentarily forgetting about Jordan.

I rolled my eyes and dug out the Tiffany's box from my purse. It was my third and last date with Charles and he gave me it as a parting gift.

I opened the box and showed her the shimmering diamond tennis bracelet offset by navy velvet and she squealed. "Oh my god!" she gasped, "That's beautiful. That's going to pay rent next month."

Because that's what I do. I'm a compensated dater, a sugar baby, professional mistress, whatever you wanted to call me. I go out with a guy, he pays me, I get to feed Maia and I. Simple as that. I'm _not_ a prostitute. I would still be on the streets or at Maia's trailer park if I didn't. I also had a job waitressing but it didn't pay half as much and we didn't get nice things.

I don't keep most of the gifts except for clothes. I know most sugar babies do- the ones I've talked to anyways-. They date for the stuff. I date so I don't go hungry. The stuff is a bonus.

It's what I do.

It's what I've always done.

Go ahead, judge me. But I'm surviving.

* * *

I tighten my pony tail and adjust my navy apron before I leave the kitchen. Working at Taki's was my second job and when I introduce myself to people who aren't paying for my time, I say it's my only job. It was a steady income unlike the uncertainty of being paid with my other job.

I liked working at Taki's. It paid a little more than minimum wage but collecting tips made me about $40-60 a day. The food was nice and Pam the chef always fed us after our shifts. We were like one big family.

"Hey, Clary!" Larry said to me as I passed him as he headed back to the kitchen, "Get table 5!"

I nodded to him and put on my most winning smile, the one that charmed Brian Hiller into paying for me and Maia to take a trip to Florida during spring break.

There was a blonde-haired man sitting there casually in the booth, his feet kicked up on the opposite chair and leaning back leisurely. I was suddenly- and foolishly- glad I decided to wear Cherry Essence Red lipstick today. He was very attractive.

"What can I get you today, sir?" I asked brightly.

"How about your number?" he winked slyly, putting his feet down and leaning forward mischievously.

I ignored him. Relationships are useless, no matter how attractive he is. He had a golden-tan complexion with tawny eyes and blonde hair. His smirk screamed dangerous and I inwardly snorted. "Sorry, but no, can I get you anything else?" I pressed.

"You in my bed sounds nice," he continued and I put the notepad down. I leaned down over him and smiled slowly, half-closing my eyes.

"Hmmm," I murmured thoughtfully. I was short enough that I didn't have to bend so my lips were centimeters from his. I licked my lips and his eyes grew dark. I let out a throaty giggle and then stand up quickly, "No. Now are you going to order or not?"

His cocky smile dropped but only for a second. His eyes flicked towards my chest for a moment before looking back at me. "Clary," he grinned, leaning back again, and I realized he was just reading my name tag, "I'll have eggs and bacon and black coffee."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the support- myloveisbeingBLONDE, Book reader, Guest, In love, ORIGINALSHADOWHUNTER, and Feloria.**

**The first chapter was just kind of background, they'll be more in this chapter. **

**R&R?**

* * *

Jace took the booth by the window every single morning. Sometimes, he'd have his eggs and bacon or he'd have pancakes, or sometimes, he'd let me decide for him. But he always ordered coffee every morning, black, with no creams, no sugar. It became a habit of his, kind of a morning ritual. He never missed a day.

Another habit of his started as well. Every morning after I'd set his breakfast down in front of him, I'd ask, "Anything else, Jace?" To which he'd promptly reply, "You could go to dinner with me tonight." I'd always say no but I realized I never stopped asking the same question and he'd never stop asking me out. I think I secretly liked it. Here he was, a Greek god of a man- like Apollo or Adonis- paying so close attention to me. Yes, I liked it. Yes, I was flattered. It was almost like a game after a while, one that I enjoyed.

He never seemed like he was in a hurry to go to work, but he must be pretty well-off because I saw him get into a black Mercedes after his meal. He'd always sit and talk to me when I wasn't working. It was pretty slow in the mornings anyways since there was a Starbucks and a McDonald's across the street. I'd take care of the other customers before he'd make me sit down and talk to him.

We talked about anything and everything.

"Where do you want to go most in the world?" he asked one day. I'm pretty sure it was a Monday and I went to dinner and a movie with a man named Louis that day and got a coach purse.

"Paris," I decided after a while before Larry called me away.

Wednesday of last week was his 25th birthday. It didn't seem like any different of a day than any other. He came in, sat at his regular table but ordered a birthday cake instead of breakfast.

"You want Pam to bake you a what?" I asked incredulously. In my defense, I didn't know it was his birthday. I thought it was weird that he was asking for a birthday cake in a restaurant instead of a bakery. Did he like Pam's cooking that much?

"A birthday cake," he replied matter-of-factly, shrugging, "And I want you to sing Happy Birthday for me too."

"I don't think Pam makes birthday cakes," I frowned, also not wanting to sing in public.

"Then you can at least sing for me," he insisted. When I shook my head, trying to refuse him politely, he said, "Come on, it's my birthday."

Then he gave me the most pathetically pleading look I've ever seen in his eyes, "Come on, it's my birthday."

I tried closing my eyes to block out that look from getting to me but he pulled his lips into a frown with his lower lip curling over a little, a small crease forming between his eyebrows. I sighed, relenting.

"Fine," I growled and sang the softest happy birthday I've ever sung but he gave me a standing ovation anyways, earning us strange looks.

Larry came up to me after that, telling me how cute Jace and I were together in the most girly voice ever. I slapped his arm and walked away, rolling my eyes. Maia said the same thing when Larry told her even though she's never even seen Jace before.

Besides, nothing will ever become of me and Jace. He's just a flirt and I'm admittedly a tease but he doesn't seem like the kind of guy that pays for girlfriends and I'm not the kind of girl who would ever succumb to his charms. It's just a game. It'll always just be a game. Nothing will ever come of it.

But, as I tell myself this, I catch myself watching him from the corner of my eyes as I take other people's orders down. I catch myself thinking about him on my dates. I catch myself just thinking "what if". What if I wasn't who I am? What if I could ever believe that there could be an us?

He's funny. His jokes make me randomly laugh at points through the day when his voice pops up in my head. People think I'm crazy and then I have to pull out my phone and pretend I'm laughing about something on the screen.

Jace is also undeniably attractive and one of the other waitresses, Kaelie- whose shift sometimes overlaps mine- flirts with him even though his table is in _my_ area. And even Larry admits if he wasn't straight he'd probably go for him too.

And sometimes thinking about this frustrates me to the point that I scream into my pillow causing Maia to consider the state of my mental stability. And that frustrates me too.

I always tell myself it's a game. And then Jace tells me too.

The day was December 19th, the coldest day of the year so far and the heat in the dining area had broken so we had to move the space heater from storage there and it stuck out like a sore thumb. I was tired that day and hadn't bothered to put on make-up because of a long night at the Pandemonium club with a guy named Richard. Or was it Richmond? I don't remember. Anyways, I was freezing my toes off and was wearing mittens and winter boots.

I didn't really expect Jace to be there even though he'd been there consecutively for about a month or two because it was snowing so hard but he was sitting at his table right on time. He got eggs and bacon that day and of course, his coffee. How can he drink that much coffee and still have immaculate teeth? Does he bleach it? White strips? If I was smart, I would've asked for his secret but I never did. I always keep forgetting.

But I digress.

Anyways, I set down his food like usual and said, "Anything else, Jace?"

"Go on a date with me," he asked. Well he didn't ask. He _requested_.

"Sorry, we're out of dates," I grinned and he smiled back.

"I'm going to make you fall in love with me," he stated, sipping his coffee casually. How does he drink black coffee? It's so bitter! Again with the side comments, Clary.

I raised my eyebrows, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," he murmured, putting down his cup.

"What if you don't?" I countered.

He thought about it for a second before replying, "I'll buy you plane tickets to Paris."

I think I visibly perked up before I smoothed my composure. Plane tickets to Paris? That's my life's dream. And it was incredibly expensive too so I've never been able to go before and I've always been too busy. But I guess if I asked for some vacation days from the boss it should be okay.

My mind was racing at the possibilities. I was fantasizing about everything I was going to do there before Jace's voice brought me down to earth. "But if you do fall in love with me, I get free food for a year."

Free food? I almost snorted. There was no way he was going to win.

"Deal," I said quickly and his eyes shifted to mine in surprise as if he didn't really expect me to say yes.

"Shake on it?" he put a hand out.

"We're not kids," I rolled my eyes but I took his hand and shook it.

He didn't let go immediately. Instead, he brought my hand up to his mouth and lightly grazed over my knuckles with my lips, maintaining eye contact.

"Smooth," I smirked before withdrawing my hand and he smiled.

"That's my middle name, Clary," Jace drawled, "I expect to get free food soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Thanks for 11 reviews you guys. So I had testing all day and wrote this during break time so…**

**Okay, let's go. Shout out to Catapapalilar x3, pmitchell14, Hey there, TeddyOwl, gg, Guest, ORIGINIALSHADOWHUNTER, zoey5211, Princess Karen 1718, poisoned-.- rationality, and yourloved.**

**R&R?**

* * *

I burrowed as much as possible into the hard chair, pulling my sweater around me. It was freezing here, unlike the perpetual cozy warmth of Taki's. My blue painted fingernails tapped on the wood of the high table, nervously. It's been a while since I've been on a real date and I wasn't sure if I liked it yet. So far it's been awkward.

I huffed out a loud breath, focusing on the little patterns on the table. Why was the food taking so long? I was running out of places to look. I haven't looked at him once yet. I think it's a new record. See this is why I don't go on real dates?

"Clary," he said suddenly, startling me and I looked up, meeting his eyes. His molten gold eyes. I winced. Darn, I was doing so well.

I don't know what I was doing here at Java Jones with Jace Wayland. I found this place tacky and I was definitely not going to let _him_ get to me. I shivered again. How did I get myself into this mess?

* * *

"_Let me take you out to coffee after your shift," Jace insisted for the third time that day. I paused from cleaning the table to look up at him. Light from the window made a spotlight on his face, his pupils so dilated that it looked like his eyes were all gold. He scrunched his brows together into puppy dog eyes._

"_No," I repeated, laughing what I was doing. I stacked his dishes on top of each other and turned my back to him. He sighed, murmuring something I couldn't hear because I was already walking away towards the kitchen. He's relentless and I almost had to admit that it was cute. But I'd rather die than admit that. After all, plane tickets to Paris are on the line._

"_Hey, Sue, can you take care of this?" I shouted to her as I set the dishes in the sink. She nodded dismissively as she danced along to whatever was blasting in her headphones while mopping the floor. Sue was our cleaning lady. She was albeit a little air-headed but I liked her._

_I rolled my eyes and headed back out. It was pretty busy today and I couldn't understand why. There were people I didn't even know here today. _

_Suddenly, an arm was blocking my path to the dining area. "Clary," his voice made me look up at him._

"_You're not allowed back here," I tsked and tried to duck under his arm but he blocked with his torso. I huffed in frustration._

"_What do you want?" I asked in annoyance._

"_I want you to go to Java Jones after your shift," he repeated himself._

"_Yeah, well life sucks," I tried to move past him again._

"_You have to let me at least try to win the bet."_

"_No, I don't," I explained incredulously, turning away towards the kitchen again. I think there was another door._

"_Why? Are you scared?" he challenged and I stopped in my tracks. I frowned, facing him. Who does he think he is? I'm Clary Fray! I'm literally almost famous for going through men like him._

"_Puh-lease," I curled my lips, "I'd never lose to you."_

"_Then go out with me."_

_I let my anger- and my pride- think for me and spat out a, "Fine. My shift ends at 4."_

_He grinned triumphantly, showing off a dangerous- looking chipped tooth before walking leisulery out of the kitchen with his hands in his pockets._

* * *

Huh, I guess that's how.

"Clary? Clary? Where did you go?" Jace waved a hand in front of my face. I blinked and saw my raspberry jelly filled Danish and my double caramel macchiato already cooling in front of me.

"Nothing," I shook my head clear.

He smiled, "You're pretty weird, you know that?"

"Did you take me out just to insult me?" I picked up my danish and bit. Instantly, I forgot about my annoyance with him and moaned. This was the best danish I've ever tasted. My mouth was filled with this heavenly sweetness mixed with a hint of sour. The flaky bread part melted in my mouth. I don't care if he was finding excuses to insult me. This danish made up for it.

"Now only if you'll make that sound with me," Jace interrupted my love affair with the pastry.

"Perv," I mumbled with my mouth filled with food.

"Only for you. You know, that looks oddly sexual," he winked and I choked a little. Was that his idea of a pickup line?

Swallowing, I rolled my eyes, "You're not all that great conversation, are you?"

"What do you mean? I'm a really interesting person!"

"Uh-huh, sure. You're not doing a great job of wooing me, hot shot."

"Your reaction to the pastry begs to differ."

"But I ordered the pastry!" I protested, taking another-but smaller- bite, unable to resist.

"But I'm paying for it," he countered taking a sip of his whatever drink. It smelled like black coffee. Ugh, how can he have that stuff?

"Because it's black like my soul," he said. I blinked. I said that out loud?

"And I haven't even begun wooing you, Clary Fray."

"Yeah? What do you have planned, golden boy?" I challenged.

He gave another one of his heart-stopping winks, "You'll see."

* * *

"Come on," he reached out a hand to me. I shivered in the cold, melting snow seeping into my boots. My sigh became a cloud in the air before dissipating. I adjusted my sleeves to cover my knuckles before taking his hand. His muscles tensed, pulling me towards him.

Jace was straddling the top of a cold steel gate, looking puckish with his tousled hair and brilliant grin. I flicked my eyes back to his black Mercedes. It promised warmth and luxury but Jace tapped impatiently on the metal with his foot while flexing his fingers, urging me to join him. I groaned before starting to climb. The links bit my fingers but his warm hand soothed the freezing feeling as I joined him on the fence. He gave me an encouraging smile before hopping gracefully off onto the other side. I followed, less gracefully, catching a pocket on the top before I landed with a thud on the snow. Thank god that was there even though it felt like I was taking an ice bath. I basically was.

I heard him chuckle and I glared, "I don't make it a habit to break and enter in high heels."

"As opposed to breaking and entering in regular shoes?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, "Come on. You haven't seen anything yet."

I hope not. We were in a forest-y area right now, darkened by night, with only the illumination of the moon reflecting off of snow to light the way. It was kind of shady.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Not until I get free food."

I snorted, "Gee, thanks. Now I know how much I mean to you."

"At least you know you have at least one year to live. Isn't that comforting?" he slowed so he was right next to me. The narrow path between the trees didn't allow us personal space so his arm pressed against my side. I shivered again.

"Cold?" he asked, draping an arm over my shoulders. His body heat warmed my freezing ears. Unfortunately, because of my heels, I sank deeply into the snow with every step, making my height difference with Jace bigger so it wasn't really comfortable. This is the last time I wear these boots. I'm probably ruining them anyways.

Then the trees cleared in front of us to reveal a clearing. I saw that on the other side, cars zoomed by in flashes of white and red, oblivious to this place. But besides that, a giant Ferris Wheel dominated the center, looming and ominous. Some of the stands were still up, as well as a merry-go-round. The horses were frozen mid-stride, but preserved enough to looks as if they would thaw from the ice and leap back to life.

"Wow," I heard myself say.

"It looks better in the fall or early summer," Jace explained, guiding me down towards the abandoned carnival, "I used to come here as a kid. Then somebody died here and it was shut down."

I choked out a surprised laugh, "Um, what?"

He ignores, "Which ride do you want to go on?"

"Excuse me?" We can go on these things?

"Yeah, which one?" he pressed.

"Isn't that dangerous? And illegal?"

Jace laughs throatily, "Live a little."

He disappeared under the Ferris wheel, something clanging as he opened a creaking door. There was an electric zapping sound and a loud thud before the giant woke up. It groaned as if still in the clutches of sleep, creaking as it stretched. The lights turned on, the giant opened its eyes and began a slow revolution.

Jace reappeared, arms open wide like a ringleader introducing the grand finale, "So, what do you think?"

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"Secret," he winked but the hand that went behind his back jangled like a set of keys, "You want to go on?"

"What if it gets stuck?"

"Then we'll climb down," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Fine, but just once."

"That's all I need." I rolled my eyes.

We scrambled onto the approaching chair and I almost jumped from the cold.

"In hindsight, we should've brought pillows to sit on," Jace laughed, bringing the rail down in front of us, locking us in.

There was something romantic and terrifying about dangling mid-air on a Ferris wheel in the middle of an empty, deserted field. The lights from the Ferris wheel made us a spotlight or a stage that we sat on. The wind whipped around my ears and I popped the collar of my jacket up. I snuggled closer to him and he chuckled, pulling me to his chest.

"See that? That's the Empire State, and Chinatown," he pointed to the tower in the skyline. The entire city was draped in Christmas lights like it was wearing jewelry.

"I'm beginning to think the only reason we're out here in the cold is because I have to be this close to you," I quipped, not moving away. His arms were warm.

"All part of the plan, babe."

We fell into a comfortable silence and I focused on the sound of his breathing to calm myself.

The Ferris wheel reached the pinnacle of its rotation and it stuck a little. I realized my childhood fear of heights again and I sucked in a deep breath. It creaked and began its descent again and I relaxed.

"Ready to go?" he asked, helping me out of the chair.

"Yes, I'd like to be warm please." Then I sprinted away from him.

Like teenagers, we ran back, laughing and falling down into the snow. I was drenched by the time we re-hopped the fence.

"I had a good time," I admitted after we stopped laughing.

"Good," he pulled me close, leaning his face down. I licked my lips before he… hugged me. Then he pulled away quickly, unlocking the car.

I blinked in confusion. Why didn't he kiss me?

Frowning, I got in the car with Jace holding it open like a gentleman.

Maybe he wanted to go slow? I've never had a guy not want to kiss me after a date. I've dated people like him. I know I'm not out of his league. So why? Am I not good enough? I shook my head. Stop over-thinking, Clary, I told myself.

My phone buzzed in my pocket as Jace started the engine.

_My name is Robert. Would you like to go to dinner with me at tomorrow at 6:00pm?_

I grinned happily, feeling my self-confidence surge back. I _knew _ there wasn't something wrong with me. I texted back with furious thumbs, _Yes._


End file.
